ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025 film)
Little Einsteins: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 3D CGI/hand-drawn animated adventure fantasy children's film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios The Baby Einstein Company and DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, with animation provided by Toon City Animation, Prana Animation Studios, and Arc Productions. The film is set to release on August 10, 2020. The film set will be coming soon by release on August 10, 2020 and The film is set will bw coming soon by DVD and Blu-ray release on August 20, 2020. Plot The story tells about how the Little Einsteins came to be, as it all begins in August 2004 with Leo and his sister Annie, who had since been in their house with their parents in Los Angeles, California. One day, Leo and Annie are going for a walk until they met someone they had never seen before. Leo and Annie saw a 5-year-old African-American boy named Quincy, who is using a tuba to practice for the marching band. Leo and Annie were impressed, and decided to ask Quincy if he wanted to be friends. Quincy replied and said "yes". A few days later, Leo and Annie invited Quincy for a trip to Atlanta, Georgia. While Leo, Annie, and Quincy are in Georgia, they saw a beautiful 6-year-old Chinese girl named June who likes to dance. June was practicing her dancing for the ballet recital. Leo, Annie, and Quincy were very impressed, and decided to ask June if she wanted to be friends. June replied and said "yes", and soon, Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie became the best of friends, and soon they called themselves "the Little Einsteins". Since the Little Einsteins became friends, Leo, Quincy, and Annie went back to California while June, who was coming with them, moved to California as well. Since June had moved to California to see Leo, Annie, and Quincy, they had made their own hideout underground, with the doors as the first entrance and the only exit of the hideout, and the tree, of course, as the second entrance. Then, Leo made his very own rocket ship with red metal, a red antenna, crystal-clear glass windows, and yellow headlights. The Little Einsteins called their own rocket ship a male, and named him "Rocket". A week later, the Little Einsteins were contacted by Disney and ITV with an offer to launch their own television show, and they accepted it almost immediately. The series launched in October 2005, and the Little Einstens were impressed of becoming TV stars, and decided to make more episodes for Disney and ITV until December 2009, when the Little Einsteins TV show was suddenly cancelled. A week later, shortly after the cancellation of Little Einsteins, Leo and June were 10 years old, while Quincy was 9 and Annie was 8. They were very pleased that they became famous on television, but they were worried about the cancellation of their old show, and decided they should break up and do other things. 8 years later, since the Little Einsteins broke up, they became teenagers, and they had decided to do some other things, alone. For instance, Leo, at the age of 18, decided to make his own music, using Logic Pro X on his MacBook, June, at the same age Leo was at, decided to take karate and taekwondo classes and also became a proficient guitarist. Quincy, at the age of 17, became obsessed with filmmaking and animation, and decided to make his own animation studio in his room, and Annie, at the age of 16, remained as Leo's little sister, and decided to provide vocals whenever Leo was making a song of some sort. 4 years later, while Leo and Annie were at college, they reunited with June and Quincy, who were at the same college Leo and Annie were attending, and got back together. They went to classes together, they had fun together, they ate and drank together, and they slept together. Leo even began to have a romance with June. Despite a short incident with the police at a nearby swimming pool, the Little Einsteins were all let off innocent and only had to pay a small legal fee. A few weeks later, as soon as Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie were out of college, they returned to their childhood homes and decided to restore and clean up their old hideout. The Little Einsteins cleaned and fixed the inside of the hideout, mopped the floors, got the spider webs and the dust out through the window, and restored the hideout by adding the kitchen, the living room, and they even add their own bedrooms and bathrooms. The Little Einsteins also upgraded the hideout with maximum security technology, so the final thing the Little Einsteins would restore, clean, fix, and upgrade is their old transportation and friend Rocket. A few hours later, after the Little Einsteins had worked together to fix and restore their hideout and Rocket, they decided to live in their hideout instead of living in separate houses. Everything was good at first, until one day, the Little Einsteins were watching NBC news on TV. Reporter John Sweeney said that that 'the so-called former Little Einsteins got back together, and will be together forever, but it is unknown if the Little Einsteins are going to do another Little Einsteins show'. So, Leo talked to his friends and his sister, and said that he, June, Quincy, and Annie would be willing to do another TV show, if they could think about doing another mission, to regain the stature and influence they enjoyed while their original series was running. While the Little Einsteins were making up another mission, they heard the alarm and had said that a thief was stealing one of Vincent van Gogh's paintings known as "The Yellow House", and was going to throw it away into the landfill and burn it at the Incinerator. The Little Einsteins decide to stop that thief before he burnt the painting into ashes, so they got inside Rocket and they blasted off into the sky to go look for the thief. While they were on their way to the dump, they went on to some obstacles they had to face. The first obstacle they had to face is to tell Big Jet where to find the thief who stole the painting. The Little Einsteins followed Big Jet through the rest of the obstacles such as going through various 2D drawings in each art museum, following the thief's footprints to various locations, and finally entering the dump by sneaking in, unaware that John Sweeney was tracking and documenting them. The thief got distracted by Big Jet, while the Little Einsteins retrieved the painting from a stolen freight train and sent it back to where it belonged, although Leo and June were ambushed by the thief and his accomplice and a brief fight ensued on the roof of the train, in front of John Sweeney's cameras, allowing June to showcase her martial arts talents, leaving the thief with a scar on his chin. And then, as the train came to a halt, the police arrived and arrested the thief and his assistant, when they found out that the thief is the one who stole the painting and put it in the dump. A few days later, a ceremony was held by the Mayor of California, and the Little Einsteins are now hereby pronounced the new heroes of California. Everyone cheered for the Little Einsteins, even Rocket and Big Jet were already cheering for them. With the art thief arrested and the Little Einsteins being claimed the new heroes of California, everything is back to normal, and Leo calls out "Mission Completion!", then the curtains close the picture. The Little Einsteins end the film by doing the curtain call that is followed by a "That's Silly" segment where Annie rises the curtain, and her brother Leo, her friends June, Quincy, and Rocket, and the cast and crew who made this movie all appeared after the curtain call. They then sang "Finale (Friends To The End, Keeping The Dream Alive)", took their final bow, and Annie closed the curtain, while the spotlights dimmed the screen to black, ending the film and leading into the credits. Cast * Drake Bell as Leo, the main protagonist * Kath Soucie as Opera Leo, The drinking pink potion was changing voice * Peter Cullen as Deep Leo, The drinking green potion was changing voice ** Max Stenner as Young Leo, Is a baby * Alyson Stoner as June * Uma Thurman performs June singing voice. * Gary LeRoi Gray as Quincy ** Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Young Quincy, Is a baby * Tara Strong as Annie * Crystal Scales performs Annie singing voice. * Dee Bradley Baker as Rocket and Big Jet * Kristen Bell as Leo and Annie's Mom * Bill Hader as Leo and Annie's Dad * Hayden Christensen as Leo and Annie's Uncle * Leah Remini as Leo and Annie's Aunt * Lucy Liu as June's Mom * B. D. Wong as June's Dad * Freddie Prinze Jr. as June's Uncle * Elizabeth Daily as June's Aunt * Jada Pinkett Smith as Quincy's Mom * Will Smith as Quincy's Dad * Eddie Murphy as Quincy's Uncle * Whoopi Goldberg as Quincy's Aunt * Robbie Coltrane as Art Thief * Christopher Eccleston as Art Thief's accomplice (name to be revealed) * Tom Kenny as Mayor of Los Angeles California * Frank Welker as Uniform of Grocery Shopping * Billy Crystal as The Foreman, Computer and Airport Announcer * Adam Sandler as Bigfoot * Jeff Bennett as Toucan * Julia Winter as Bambi the Deer * Dakota Fanning as Thumper the Bunny Rabbit * AnnaSophia Robb as Flower the Skunk * Nathan Lane as Aardvark * Gregg Berger as Elephant * Lady Gaga as The Three Little Pigs * James Cordes as Little Mouse, The Good Knight * Federico Russo as Joey The Kangaroo * America Fererra as Dragon Kite * Nick Kroll as Porcupine and Rabbit * Justin Long as Squirrels and Chipmunks * John Sweeney as News Reporter * Albert Brooks as Rob the Lifeguard, Rob is driving a boat * Kari Wahlgren as Dooley the Lifeguard, Rob is a Girlfriend of lifeguard * Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Melson * John Goodman as Police Cop Man * Tom Hanks as The Running Race Announcer * Bill Fagerbakke as Seal Fish * Ernie Sabella as The Warthogs * Tim Allen as The Doctor * Melanie Griffith as The Nurse * Michael J. Fox as The Bugs * Grey DeLisle as The Narrator * Rob Paulsen as The Guy in the Sixth Row * Lara Jill Miller as The New Narrator * Eric Weiner as himself * Dave Benson Phillips as himself (presenter of Playhouse Disney UK) * Alex Lovell as herself (presenter of Playhouse Disney UK) Crew : Main article: Little Einsteins The Movie/Credits Scenes # Opening Credits (0:00) # In the Hospital (2:20) # Annie With The Dream of Bambi (6:33) # The Running Race (9:08) # News Reporter (10:59) # Little Einsteins Theme Song (12:00) # Leo is Heart Beating (13:22) # "We've Got A Mission" (14:41) # Flying in the Rocket (17:12) # "We're On Our Way" (20:00) # Brrrrrr Street (23:10) # Leo and Quincy in the Boat-Club with Hose Water of Inflation with Annie and June (25:27) # "Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" (37:09) # Annie Dressed Up Like a Ballerina (40:00) # In the California/To The Airport (41:00) # The Magic Color Potion Fun (43:14) # Annie's Start to Float (45:23) # Reunited (50:51) # Police Chase at Little Einsteins (53:22) # "Angels" (56:57) # Welcome Home (58:25) # Too Hard of Music Notes (1:00:23) # "Love Survives" (1:02:19) # "Friends to the End" (1:05:26) # Return To Fame? (1:07:39) # "Finding the Thief" (1:09:25) # Train Fight (1:11:13) # "Curtain Call" (1:15:03) # "Finale (Friends To The End reprise)" (1:16:55) # End Credits/Outtakes & Bloopers (1:18:35) Songs # "Little Einsteins Theme Song" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "We've Got A Mission" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "We're On Our Way" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" - Ian Dury and The Blockheads # "Angels" - Robbie Williams (Leo and June) # "Love Survives" - Leo and June # "Friends to the End" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Finding the Thief" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Annie performs By Crystal Scales and June performs By Uma Thurman) # "Curtain Call" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Finale Part (Friends To The End reprise)" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie Additional Voices * Bill Farmer * Bob Bergen * Debi Derryberry * Jim Cummings * Steve Buscemi * Phil Proctor * Hayden Panettiere * David L. Lander * Rodger Bumpass * Laraine Newman * Billy West * Joan Cusack * Steve Carnell * Patrick Warburton * Wanda Sykes Production Coming soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film will be released in early Summer 2020 by Walt Disney Records. Track Listing Release Home media Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, The Baby Einstein Company, DisneyToon Studios, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Toon City Animation, Prana Animation Studios and Arc Productions will be coming soon in Release date of August 10, 2020 and will be coming soon in DVD and Blu-ray Release date of August 20, 2020. DVD and Blu-ray * Play * Bonus Features * Scene Selections * Set Up * Sneak Peeks Rating Minions rated pg logo.png Gallery ein9.gif|'Leo' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) Young Leo.png|'Young Leo' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) Ein4.gif|'June' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) Quincy.gif|'Quincy' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) Young Quincy.png|'Young Quincy' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) ein8.gif|'Annie' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) Flower The Skunk in Little Einsteins The Movie.png|'Flower The Skunk' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) Rob the Lifeguard in Little EInsteins The Movie.png|'Rob the Lifeguard' Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) Trivia * The fourth Walt Disney Pictures musical film, following Bambi, Winnie the Pooh and The Lion King. * The second Walt Disney Pictures film, following Toy Story 4 and The Little Kids: Movie (2020 Disney film). * This is the first Walt Disney Pictures film to be rated G by the The Baby Einstein Company; all of that company's previous films were rated PG. * This is the first Disney's animated film to be rated G by the The Baby Einstein Company since The Little Kids: Movie (2020 Disney film). * This is the first Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) film to be animated feature created by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Transcript : Main article: Little Einsteins The Movie/Transcript Short Film : Main article: The Princess and the PauperCategory:Little Einsteins Category:2017 films Category:3D animated films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Baby Einstein Company Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:2020 Film Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:DisneyToon Category:Little Einsteins: The Movie Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films